What Are You Doing, Lee?
by Aya Harukawa
Summary: "Lee ngapain sih?"/Apa yang sedang Lee lakukan itu seperti sedang membuka kotak Pandora. Menimbulkan kekacauan disekitarnya/AU and sedikit -banyak- OOC.no yaoi, no yuri, just friendship story. Rnr please?


Habis baca fic lama yang gagal dibuat terus liat iklan. Lumayan lucu. Hahaha.. *curcol* gak papa dong, ya? Kan ini belum mulai ceritanya. Jadi curcol dulu *digeplak sandal sama readers*

Krik..

Krik..

Krik..

Daripada diam gak karuan mending ceritanya dimulai.

Here we go! Aya Harukawa`s fic.

**Disclaimer:**

Bukan Aya lho.. Aya cuma minjam dari Om Masashi Kishimoto kok! Suer deh! Iya kan, Om? *dilempar emas* Hahaha..

**Genre:**

Semoga aja ini lucu, karena genre utamanya humor. Fyuh..

**Warning :**

Sangat OOC, Oneshot yang sangat sangat pendek, typo maybe, dan segala kekurangan yang lainnya.

**Rated:**

K+

.

.

**What Are You Doing, Lee?**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu Naruto cs tak sengaja melihat Lee ditaman. Ia sedang melakukan sesuatu.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Goyang dangdut?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Lee bergoyang di taman dengan sebuah benda bulat.

"Sudah pasti bukan, kan? Lagu dangdutnya saja tidak ada," kata Sasuke membuat Kiba bengong.

Kalau celetukan Naruto sudah pasti gaje. Tetapi kenapa Sasuke malah harus ikut-ikutan?

"Mungkin dia sedang goyang patah-patah," kata Shikamaru.

Kalau tadi Kiba yang bengong, sekarang gantian Shino yang cengo. Sampai-sampai kacamatanya hampir jatuh.

"Wahahaha.. Iya benar! Dattebayo!" tawa Naruto keras.

"Tidak. Itu bukan goyang patah-patah," kata Sasuke lagi.

Naruto terdiam. Shikamaru menatap Sasuke dengan sengit. Kiba dan Shino melongo. Chouji memiringkan kepalanya. Neji sibuk sendiri sama rambutnya yang terkena permen karet entah dimana.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Itu goyang ngebor."

.

.

.

.

GUBRAK!

Semua minus Sasuke sweatdrop berjamaah. Neji yang jadi imam (lho?).

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, SASUKE?_" teriak Kiba yang tiba-tiba pintar bahasa inggris dengan muka merah. Entah apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang ini. Terutama Sasuke.

Naruto sedang tertawa memukul-mukul tanah, ia tertawa sampai menangis. Sasuke masih dengan wajah datarnya. Walaupun barusan ia mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas bagi seorang Uchiha katakan, ia masih sanggup menjaga _image_ miliknya.

Chouji, saking kagetnya dengan yang barusan terjadi, ia hampir saja memakan permen karet yang masih menyangkut di rambut Neji. Wajah Shikamaru sudah memerah karena menahan ketawa. Shino sibuk mendiamkan serangganya yang tertawa.

_Cih, Itachi sialan! Dia kemarin bilang kalau Lee itu sedang belajar goyang ngebor,_ kata Sasuke dalam hati. Menyadari kebodohannya yang mau-maunya tertipu oleh Itachi. Sekarang dia harus menanggung malu.

"Hei, Sasuke!" teriak Kiba marah.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus tanggung jawab!" kata Kiba sambil menunjuk Akamaru yang sedang kejang-kejang dengan mulut bungkam dan wajah memerah, semerah matanya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke acuh tak acuh, walau dalam hati ia penasaran juga mengapa Akamaru bisa kejang-kejang seperti itu.  
>"Gara-gara perkataanmu yang aneh itu! Dia kejang-kejang karena berusaha menahan tawa!"<p>

Naruto menghentikan tawanya, "Memangnya Akamaru bisa tertawa?"

"Ya bisalah! Serangga Shino aja bisa, masa Akamaru gak bisa?"

"Oh, ya benar juga."

Kiba kembali menatap Sasuke marah. "Hei, Sasuke! Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Tidak mau. Siapa suruh dia menahan tawanya," kata Sasuke pendek dan sukses membuat Kiba diam lalu melotot jengkel pada Akamaru.

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Kiba membawa Akamaru sendirian ke rumah sakit hewan.

Lee yang menjadi awal dari perdebatan mereka masih tampak tidak peduli. Ia masih terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya, tak peduli dengan kekacauan yang terus terjadi di sekitarnya. Ia seperti sedang membuka kotak Pandora.

"Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kita tanyakan langsung pada orangnya?" tanya Neji, rambutnya kini sudah bebas dari permen karet terkutuk itu, sehingga ia dapat berpikir dengan normal lagi.

Mereka semua menatap Neji. Seakan baru menyadari keautisan yang sedang terjadi pada mereka.

"Benar juga," kata Naruto senang.

Mereka semua bergegas mendekati Lee yang sedang bergoyang dengan asyiknya. Disebelahnya ada Ino yang terus saja mengoceh dalam bahasa yang tidak mereka mengerti. Mungkin karena Ino mengoceh dengan kecepatan cahaya (?).

"Hei, Lee. Kau sedang apa sih?" tanya Naruto kepada si alis tebal alias Lee.

Lee menghentikan kegiatannya. Dan menatap orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Oh, ini. Aku sedang bermain Hula Hoop dan sedang diajari Ino."

"Hula Hoop? Lagu dangdut darimana itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu makanan bukan?" tanya Chouji.

Yang langsung dihadiahi sambitan dari Ino.

"Yang jelas itu bukan makanan serangga," ujar seseorang. Pastinya readers tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara.

"Itu pasti goyang terbaru dari goyang ngebor," ujar Sasuke yang langsung membuat semuanya terdiam menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan wajah datar.

"SASUKE!" teriak mereka berbarengan. Mereka frustasi, mengapa otak Sasuke jadi korslet begini.

"Sudah kubilang itu salah satu evolusi dari goyang patah-patah," balas Shikamaru.

"WHAT THE HELL?" teriak mereka semua –minus Sasuke dan Shikamaru- yang mendadak pintar bahasa Inggris.

Sepertinya virus gaje sudah memasuki Konoha.

"WHAT THE HELL?" teriak mereka pada author.

"Iya! Nih juga udah selesai," teriak author.

* * *

><p><strong>-Berakhir dengan tidak keren. Fin.-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Wahaha.. maafkan author yang membuat fic gaje nan aneh ini. Sekalian sebagai pelampiasan stress. :D Hope you like it! *cling* main mata.

Jangan lupa yaaa, review selalu diterima baik dengan mata terbuka ataupun tertutup (?). Hahay!

Oke deh! Jaa! Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya! *PD bener* *dilempar sandal*

**Sedikit penjelasan** tentang kotak Pandora, kotak yang jika dibuka akan menimbulkan bencana.


End file.
